From Start To Finish
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: "You live all the way in Brooklyn. My place is right down the street." He gave her a roguish smile. "I'll take the couch." Another AU for To The Bone. Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everybody!


Merry Christmas, everyone! Here's my present to you guys! LOL. This is an AU to To The Bone (I think it's my fave MC ep. LOL) and it basically starts when Mike propositions Carolyn. LOL. It's a bit smutty, and something that demanded to be written. LOL. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine! *checks stocking*

CICICICICICICICICICICICI

"You live all the way in Brooklyn. My place is right down the street." He gave her a roguish smile. "I'll take the couch."

Carolyn studied her partner intently. He was a little drunk, but considering what he had been through, she couldn't entirely blame him. And his offer was...enticing. She wouldn't deny that she was physically attracted to him. He was a good looking man, and she had heard the rumors circulating amongst the entire female staff of 1PP. But there were lines in a partnership that couldn't be crossed if the partnership was to survive. She looked down into her drink.

Mike leaned closer to his partner. "C'mon, Barek. I promise, I'll behave."

That was the problem. She wasn't sure that she wanted him to. After a moment, she stood up and threw a few bills down onto the table.

Afraid that he had gone too far, Mike didn't move.

Carolyn walked around the table. "Let's go."

Surprised, Mike remained where he was for a moment. She was actually going home with him? He stood up, finishing his shot. It probably wasn't what he thought. She was likely taking him up on the offer so she wouldn't have to travel all the way to her home in Brooklyn. He would be a gentleman and offer her his bed, and in the morning they would go to work.

They walked outside, and the cool nighttime air felt good against Carolyn's skin. In comfortable silence, they walked the distance to Mike's apartment.

"It's a little messy," Mike told her as he unlocked the front door and pushed it open.

Carolyn followed him in, setting her purse down as she looked around.

Mike turned to face her, and he was shocked when her lips were suddenly on his. He froze for a moment, then slid his arms around her and drew her against his chest.

Carolyn had surprised herself by kissing him, but when he returned the kiss, she was relieved. She slid a hand into his hair.

Deepening the kiss, Mike pulled her even closer as their tongues dueled for dominance.

Groaning softly, Carolyn closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss.

Slowly, Mike took a step backward, testing her reaction. She eagerly followed, and without missing a beat he led her into his bedroom.

They both had been drinking, but neither was too drunk. They both wanted what was happening, and Carolyn was tired of turning him down. She reached between them and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

He gently backed her against the bed, and they both fell onto the mattress. Without breaking the kiss, he pinned her beneath himself and slid his hand under her shirt.

She shuddered beneath him and whispered his name.

Smiling devilishly, Mike unbuttoned her shirt, then nuzzled her neck.

Catching him by surprise, Carolyn wrapped her legs around him and flipped him onto his back. She didn't know where this would take them, but she was willing to find out.

The next morning, Carolyn's head pounded and her mouth felt dry. Groaning softly, she rolled over in the bed, expecting to come into contact with a warm body. Instead she found cold sheets, and she frowned.

"Mike...?" Slowly she sat up, pulling a sheet around herself. There was no sign of him, and she felt sick. What had they done?

Shaken up, she looked around for her clothes. He had probably gone to work, unwilling to even stay to see her wake up. How could she have been so stupid?

"I hope you're not in a rush to go."

She looked up and saw Mike standing in the doorway, two cups of coffee in his large hands. Her cheeks flushed. "Hi..."

He made his way to the bed and handed her a cup of coffee that she gratefully accepted. Then he sat down beside her.

She watched him as she sipped her coffee.

Mike scrubbed a big hand over his face. "What do we do now?" he finally asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He turned to face her. "Last night... That wasn't just sex, Barek." He stumbled over his words, uncertain of how to explain what was going through his head. Usually, when he slept with a woman, it was just that. Sex. Physical comfort. Nothing more, nothing less. But with her, it was something else entirely. He just didn't know what.

She nodded. "I know."

With a soft groan, he put the mug down. Then he leaned in and brushed his lips tentatively against hers.

Softly groaning, Carolyn put her mug down as well. Maybe they didn't know what they were doing, or where it was going, but this was a good start. She pulled him against herself and deepened the kiss.

Yes, this was a very good start.

The End

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed that. Happy holidays, be safe, and have a great rest of 2010! :)


End file.
